Bitter Rivals, Best Friends
by RurouniPageMaster25
Summary: The two characters in this story are OC's and not from Bleach, but have been written in. Right now this is a short, one-shot that may become a chapter-based story, depending on how it is recieved. Our main heroines are Kurahada Oshie, and Hashiro Yuki. I hope you enjoy their struggle towards accepting each other, and breaking the rules together! Beware their captains. More to come?


Bitter Rivals, Best Friends

'Some people have rivals, others have close friends, and the lucky ones...have both'

A lone soul reaper sat under her favorite shade tree as she wondered about her friend. In the midst of her quiet spot, sixth squad member Kurahada Oshie meditates on her life. 'Shinigami...' What did that term even mean to her friend? It seemed to mean so much more to herself. Opening her eyes slowly, an obnoxious laugh pierced her ears. Thus we meet squad five's 3rd seat, Hashiro Yuki...Oshie's most common reason for meditating, and the most likely to ditch out on her debriefing meeting. Without warning, Yuki sat down and proceded to smack Oshie on the back playfully, almost knocking her over. "I got you to skip your squad meeting again, good girl Oshie!" Yuki exclaimed, as though pleased. "I'm not your p-pet, and what you made me do is nothing to be proud of!" Oshie howled with disgust, showing her shy side at the same time. "Furthermore, why do you insist on making me break rules?! I'm sixth squad's seat four...I should be upholding the rules to the letter! You shouldn't call me by first name so casually either, call me Kurahada okay?" Yuki brushed her off, as always believing that rules were too stuffy, and that she could get an adorable reaction out of Oshie by breaking them.

Yuki began to tease. "Missing a meeting or two won't get anybody on that squad of yours killed, you and I both know that". She then leaned in and poked cutely at Oshie's chest, causing her to squeal. "You can't tell me what to do Oshie, I'm a higher seat in my squad you twerp!" Making a swift move, Yuki went for Oshie's lips, but she dodged to the right, just in time. The moment was heating up, but Oshie knew that the two of them had to stay off the radar., their hill might be under observation at any time. All relationships in Seireitei had to be approved of, so they remained "friends" in the eyes of society. Oshie only wished it could be more...intimate than little meetings and soft kisses. She knew what Yuki would want to do, especially since her attempts to kiss her were rather...frequent. Yuki and Oshie really cared about each other, and if it weren't for how much Oshie loved her, she would've reported Yuki to the captains long ago for all of her missed debriefings.

After recovering from smacking into the tree, Yuki was pissed. "Hey, you're a fourth seat, how can you dodge my third seat speed?!" Oshie just giggled at her lover's indignation, and kissed her softly. "Because, you were too hasty, and I could read your intentions. It had nothing to do with skills and speed, I just knew you were coming in for "the kill" as you like to call it". Yuki smirked and kissed Oshie back. "You know why I call it "the kill" then, don't you?" Kurahada chan shrugged and replied. "I guess so, maybe you told me, once?" Yuki moved on to Oshie's lap and wrapped her arms around the little body in front of her strongly, spreading her out of her meditative position. "It's because no one else is allowed to take you from me, and if anybody so much as makes a move on you, I'll kill them". She stated it so plainly, it was almost frightening. Though to Kurahada, it was Yuki's way of saying "I love you, and no one else can take you away."

Oshie couldn't stand it when Yuki got in her face and made pledges. "Curse you and your...your well...that two-faced cuteness"! Kurahada finally caved, deciding she may as well forgive her friend for not only telling her she had to ditch the meeting today, but also for breaking her meditative focus as she tried to speak with her Zanpakutou spirit. "I was so close to the next step on the road to my bankai, you're so mean Yuki!" Oshie was whining now, and Yuki felt sorry, and apologized. "Okay okay, I'll make it up to you Kurahada chan. Please don't cry?" Yuki hated to see Kurahada cry, and it angered her Lieutenant, Renji Abarai even more. She would never hear the end of it; she was lucky that Oshie accepted. "O-okay Yuki, you have to leave your shirt slightly open for me on the next mission!" She was just plain daring her now, but Yuki couldn't say no. 'Fine, I'll do it! But only a little slip, got it?" Yuki would always have it her way, somehow.

The next day, they were out in the Rukon district, in a bad sector, but not one considered worse than usual. Several hollows had slipped in to feast on the souls of residents that could not defend themselves. Oshie was tasked with four hollows that afternoon, and Yuki with six, a quarter of a district away, but near by. They could handle it by themselves, and so their squads were out on regular patrol the entire day. Yuki complained as the two walked to their waypoint; "Why'd they have to send us out so far this time, are we even going to find these stupid hollows?" Oshie teased her. "At least I can die happy, getting to see your red hair flowing in the wind, and your eyes as you kill hollows for me, your chest slightly exposed, how romantic!" Yuki rolled her eyes. "Those big, blue, piercing, sexy..." Yuki quieted her with a finger, and gave her a little kiss. "We're on duty, and you are the quiet one, not me, because I said so. Besides, I prefer that cool, relaxing blue hair of yours, and though everyone thinks you're so damn shy, those red eyes of yours say otherwise". Here words were like honey to Oshie, so she quieted herself. They then kissed briefly before moving on, and Oshie got an eyefull of Yuki's chest.

After they parted ways, Oshie couldn't help but feel her lips, and as usual, she looked at her chest. Yuki's were bigger, and now almost a district away, where she couldn't look at the small part that revealed them. As she approached her targets, they seemed to be torturing several villagers from the area. Kurahada Oshie, known among the nobles in Seireitei as "The Seafaring Wallflower" was about to put on her performance. "Oh, h-hello there! A-are you a h-hollow? I..." The hollows cut her off, going on about how she'd picked a great time to wander out so far. They even teased her about how weak she looked, and that after eating their snacks, they'd come for her. Oshie pretended to quail, and even faked tears, but as they looked away, a hollow mask split in two, and that was one down.

Further off, in "Yuki's Hunting Ground" as Yuki liked to call her mission zones, six huge hollows were waiting for her. "Heh, you're here to fail at killing me, like all the rest, huh?!" The hollows laughed and readied themselves for battle, giving off bravado and idle threats, ignoring what they could not sense, her true skill. Hoshina Yuki had heard it all, and none of it ever impressed her. Even though she wasn't capable of bankai yet, her blade was enough with just its secondary form. "To start things off, you morons are just a bunch of trash". Yuki was boasting now. "I got a girl, looks scared enough to wet herself that's tougher than you poor bastards. But, you so much as touch her, and I'll kill you for her!" Yuki began her blade's chant.

"Live to rise another day, awaken, Crested Sun! Releasing her zanpakutou to its Shikai, Yuki begins to laugh, full of courage. You frigging losers will die here, my blade is hotter than the very forge of my soul, and my fires cleanse all! Yuki's red hair began flowing behind her, in what appeared to be the wind's flow. However, it was the heat from her Zanpakutou. As the sun began to fade in the background, it accentuated the fiery shades of her hair, as though the blood of her enemies could be seen in its beauty. The only thing that could set off even the fiercest of her hollow challenges were her piercing blue eyes, like an ocean of death set to slay them all, and most could not run from her fast enough to rise with another sun.

Back in her own situation, Kurahada had slain the second of her four hollows, and the villagers had fled to safety. However, the remaining two proved far more troublesome than their dead accomplices. Kurahada was being pushed back, having yet to release her Shikai, and the hollows were giving her Hell. "Damn it, I need more time...but they keep pressing in!" Oshie's chant was important, as her Zanpakutou would be much stronger if she completed it, though in this case, her Lunar Dragonwave Crest would have to respond to its name, or this fight would end in another injury. Upon slaying the second hollow, its companion had opportunely cut her side, it was shallow, but the fight would need to end quickly. Yuki was on her way.

Oshie quickly dodged, declaring her blade's name, "Blade of the Moons and Oceans, Dragonwave Crest, Luna!" The blade responded to her shortened chant, and the call of its proper naming, transformed in her grasp into a radiant blue blade deeply curved and sharpened to tear the heads of enemies, and to sever limbs. "I may look like a flower, hiding in the sea waves and away from prying eyes, but behind that flower is a noble Shinigami". Her blade began to glimmer and roll, as though the ocean itself were angry, and moving fluidly as the water, it shot forth and slashed the side of her attacker, exacting harsh vengeance. Neither Oshie nor Yuki were merciful in battle. Where Yuki's firey blade would sear skin, removing the ability to heal a dismemberment, Oshie would take out a hollow before they knew she'd moved her sword arm. This happened now, as her arm flickered, one hollow remained, the other beheaded, and Yuki arrived only to see the blood on Kurada chan dripping down her side. Screaming, that is all the remaining hollow heard as his body burst into flames, and a blade exploded in his mask. The last thing to echo in his head, was Yuki screaming "What did you do to her!? How dare you cut my cute little Oshie! Go to Hell you slime!" With that, the battle ended, and as Oshie dropped her blade, smiling that Yuki had finally come for her, as she collapsed.

O..shi... ...shi..e.. 'Where am I?' She thought, and wondered who it was could be calling for her. "Oshie, please wake up!" It was Yuki, and they were alone at the 4th Squad barracks. Her arm was patched and wrapped neatly, it didn't even hurt, but Yuki was clearly trying not to cry. "I'm sorry Yuki, got...careless I guess." Yuki wasn't having any of it. "Idiot! You are such an idiot..." Yuki could only yell at her, she was so mad, but so happy at the same time. Oshie was still alive, and she was going to be fine. But tomorrow was going to suck, she had to report her co-mission with Oshie to both Shinji, which wasn't so bad, and also to Renji and Byakuya, which would suck. At least she still had the night alone with her little Kurahada chan. All to herself.

Oshie looked up at Yuki, staring at that weird grin made her uneasy, so she poked her to snap her out of it. "Hey, stop it with that creepy look of yours Yuki san." Yuki suddenly snapped out of it and retorted. "Hmph! You owe me big time, and you're making demands? How about I make some of my own?" Climbing into the bed, Yuki opened her uniform and cuddled on top of Oshie, who of course began to protest, as was her nature. "H-hey, what are you-?!" Yuki silenced her with a dominating kiss, and subjected her with her body. "Shhhhh, do you want to get caught? You're healing yet, so you need to stay warm and rest." She said this in a matter-of-fact tone, and an almost greedy undertone. "You get what you need, and I get what I want, for one night at least!" Oshie blushed and quietly sighed. "You are a terrible rulebreaker, the gods only know why I don't turn you in...fine, you can sleep erm, on me while I heal. But no funny business got it?!" Yuki nodded, and as her domineering self kicked in, she just had to pin Kurada chan to the bed, and not let her go anywhere until morning, she would be all hers, no matter how many rules they had to break before they were accepted. Besides, Oshie would never kiss and tell, so Yuki kissed her one more time.

End of Chapter One


End file.
